Captain Jack und die Tardis
by Afaim
Summary: Teil der "Captain Jack"-Serie. Der Doctor ist mit seinem neuesten Begleiter Captain Jack Harkness noch nicht richtig warm geworden. Doch was wird passieren wenn sowohl das Leben des Doctors als auch das von Rose plötzlich von Captain Jack abhängen?
1. Teil 1

**Captain Jack und die TARDIS**

_Diese Geschichte spielt nach „Der Doctor tanzt"_

_9. Doctor, Begleiter: Rose Tyler und Captain Jack Harkness_

_Pairings: Neun/Rose, Jack/Rose, Jack/Neun (allerdings alles ohne irgendwelche Action…)_

_eventuell Spoiler in Bezug auf Jacks Vergangenheit und Zukunft_

_Teil der Captain Jack-Serie __**. **__Die einzelnen Teile der Serie hängen aber nur locker zusammen, sowie alle meine TW oder Who-FFs_

**Teil 1**

„Zu aller erst sollten wir ein paar Regeln festlegen", meinte der Doctor. Wie immer sein Name lautete, Spock war es nicht. Wie hatte er Rose das jemals glauben können? (Es könnte damit zu tun haben, dass sie so verdammt süß war. Und auf süße Personen fiel er immer rein).

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Von mir aus", meinte er, „Ihr Schiff, Ihre Regeln. Oder sollte ich sagen, Ihre Telefonzelle?"

Der Doctor schien diese Aussage nicht witzig zu finden und ignorierte sie gleich komplett. _Ich glaube, er ist nicht nur eifersüchtig wegen Rose, sondern er hasst mich wirklich. Das kann ja was werden…._

„Also, Regel Nummer eins, die wichtigste Regel von allen: Solange Sie mit mir und der TARDIS unterwegs sind, gelten meine Regeln", begann der Doctor. _Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Warum wohl führen wir dieses Gespräch?_

Jack zwang sich Lächeln Nr. 5 („Ich höre dir aufmerksam zu, was du von dir gibst ist wichtig") aufzusetzen und demütig zu nicken.

„Gut, Regel Nummer zwei, die fast so wichtig ist wie Regel eins: Was Sie auch tun, beschützen Sie Rose", fuhr der Doctor fort.

Nun, damit konnte Jack leben. Das machte sogar Sinn, immerhin war Rose eine junge Frau aus dem 21. Jahrhundert und hatte keine Ahnung von den Gefahren, die der Weltraum und die Zeit so mit sich brachten. Und natürlich mochte Jack sie. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als gut für ihn war. „Beschütze Rose, ist notiert und kein Problem", meinte er ernst.

Der Doctor nickte. „Regel Nummer drei: Finger weg von Rose. Solange Sie sich hier befinden, möchte ich nicht, dass Sie auch nur daran denken Rose in irgendeiner unangemessenen Weise zu nahe zu treten. Und kein Tanzen mehr."

Jack hätte am liebsten eine Grimasse gezogen. Nicht, dass ihm diese Regel überraschte, er hatte sie kommen sehen. Nur einen Blinden konnte entgehen, dass der Doctor überaus eifersüchtig auf die Beziehung von Jack und Rose war. Nun, es war schade, aber er würde sich fügen müssen. Im Übrigen war er sich sowieso sicher, dass Rose ihrerseits auch nur den Doctor im Kopf hatte – auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Er nickte also und zog eine ernste Miene.

„Gut. Regel Nummer vier: Fassen die die Instrumente der TARDIS nicht an. Denken Sie nicht einmal daran", fuhr der Doctor fort.

Das war jetzt unfair. Na ja, natürlich reizte die TARDIS Jack ungemein und er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sie nicht gerne etwas genauer in Augenschein nehmen würde. Immerhin war er einmal Zeitagent gewesen und die TARDIS war ein wahres Wunderwerk der Technik. Aber er war kein Anfänger, er kannte sich mit außerirdischer Technologie aus und würde sicherlich nichts kaputt machen (auch wenn der Doctor, das offenbar dachte). Aber da er keine Lust hatte irgendwo und irgendwann ohne Aussicht auf Rettung zurückgelassen zu werden (nun, er hatte ja noch sein eigenes tragbares Zeitreisegerät für den Notfall, aber er war nicht sehr scharf darauf es einsetzen zu müssen), nickte er wieder.

„Und die fünfte und letzte Regel: Finger weg von mir!", schloss der Doctor beherzt.

_Toll, übersetzt heißt das wohl ich muss meine Hände ständig in den Hosentaschen behalten oder wie? _Nicht, dass der Doctor sein Typ gewesen wäre. Oder auf seine Avancen angesprungen wäre. Allerdings hatte er schon etwas mysteriöses an sich und etwas exotisches und war dadurch sehr reizvoll. Aber jetzt war ihm das auch noch verboten worden.

„Ist das soweit klar?", unterbrach der Doctor seine Gedanken.

Jack nickte. „Sie sind der Boss, Rose muss beschützt werden und ich soll meine Hände bei mir behalten. Alles kapiert", bestätigte er. _Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich es akzeptiere._

Der Doctor musterte ihn streng und Jack fragte sich, was er wohl sah.

„Nun, solange Sie sich an diese Regeln halten, werden wir auskommen. Aber wenn Sie mir auf die Nerven gehen, dann setze ich Sie schneller im 51. Jahrhundert ab als Sie „Jack Harkness" sagen können. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Klar." _Das werden wir noch sehen. _„Aber Sie müssen nicht gleich so feindselig sein. Es tut mir leid, wenn gewisse Missverständnisse zwischen uns aufgekommen sind. Aber ich wusste nichts von Ihnen als ich Rose kennen lernte. Ich dachte sie wäre zu haben. Das war ein Irrtum und es tut mir leid. Und ich will mich wirklich nicht zwischen Sie beide drängen", erklärte Jack. _Vor allem deswegen weil es sowieso sinnlos wäre._

„Und darüber, dass Sie in ihrer Ignoranz fast die Erde vernichtet hätten, wollen wir gar nicht erst reden", ergänzte der Doctor sarkastisch, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass tut Ihnen auch leid."

„He, die Erde ist auch mein Heimatplanet", verteidigte sich Jack, „Sie haben es selbst gesagt: Ignoranz. Mir war nicht klar, was passieren würde. Bisher ist es nie schief gegangen."

Der Doctor schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ja, und genau da liegt das Problem", meinte er und wirkte auf einmal sehr müde, „Bisher. Sie haben Ihr bisheriges Leben hauptsächlich damit verbracht Zeitagenten an der Nase herumzuführen und dabei immer nur an sich selbst gedacht. Und das soll Sie vertrauenswürdig machen?"

Jetzt hatte Jack endgültig genug. Wer dachte dieser selbstgerechte Kerl eigentlich wer er war?

„Jetzt hören Sie mal zu, Doctor. Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung von meinem Leben! Diese Leute haben mir zwei Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen! Und nicht nur das! Sie kennen mich nicht! Also urteilen Sie gefälligst nicht über mich!"

Er kochte immer noch vor Wut. Der Doctor ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Nun, Sie müssen zugegeben, dass Sie mir nicht gerade einen positiven Eindruck vermittelt haben. Und außerdem kenn ich Sie besser als Sie vielleicht denken. Ich finde es einfach schade, dass Sie ihr Leben derart verschwendet haben. Sie könnten so viel mehr daraus machen. Aber lassen wir das lieber." Der Mann unterbrach sich und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Können wir uns jetzt also einigen, oder soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen?"

Jack starrte ihn düster und immer noch wütend an. Dieser Kerl hielt wirklich einiges auf sich und diese oberlehrerhafte Art machte es auch nicht gerade leichter ihn zu ertragen.

„Ich habe seit Jahren kein zu Hause mehr", knurrte er, „Ich werde mich an ihre blöden Regeln halten. Und nebenbei müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Sie sind sowieso nicht mein Typ."

Statt zu antworten grinste der Doctor nur über die letzte Bemerkung, als wüsste er genau, dass sie nicht wahr war. Jack verlegte sich darauf ihn finster anzusehen.

DW

Rose war unangenehm fröhlich. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und den Union Jack durch ein unauffälligeres T-Shirt ausgetauscht. Sie grinste Jack an als würde sie wirklich froh sein ihn am Leben zu wissen, was vermutlich sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. Normalerweise würde Jack einer Frau in dieser Stimmung Komplimente machen und ein wenig flirten, aber irgendwie hatte er überhaupt keine Lust dazu.

„Was ist denn los, Jack?", fragte sie schließlich besorgt, „Ist das nicht das, was Sie wollten?"

Sie befanden sich auf Luunapera, saßen an einer Bar und hatten jeder einen Cocktail vor sich stehen. Eine perfekte Szene. Jack wusste, dass Rose den Doctor gebeten hatte sie hierher zu bringen und dass sie es getan hatte um Jack etwas Schönes zu zeigen, woran er seine Freude haben würde, weil sie fand, dass er sich auf ihrem Trip ins 17. Jahrhundert heldenhaft verhalten hatte. Jack brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, dass er Luunapera schon kannte und nicht unbedingt angenehme Erinnerungen mit den Planeten verband.

„Ich glaube, ich werde Sie und den Doctor bald wieder verlassen müssen, Rose", gab Jack offen zu. Roses hübsches Gesicht erstarrte für einen Moment enttäuscht. „Aber warum das denn, Jack?", wollte sie wissen, „Ich meine, die Sache im 17. Jahrhundert war zwar etwas unangenehm, aber normalerweise geht es bei unseren Reisen ruhiger zu."

Jack seufzte. „Daran liegt es nicht, Rose." Er suchte nach Euphemismen, beschloss dann aber einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Es ist der Doctor, ich glaube nicht, dass er mich sonderlich mag und ich mag ihn auch nicht. Außerdem vertraut er mir nicht und behandelt mich als wäre ich noch immer ein kleines Kind. Ich darf weder die Instrumente der TARDIS berühren noch meine Meinung sagen… Ich ertrage das nicht länger, denke ich."

Rose schien ein wenig bestürzt über seine Worte zu sein. Dann beeilte sie sich zu sagen: „Der Doctor ist nun einmal ein wenig eigen. Er ist immerhin schon 900 Jahre alt. Also fühlt er sich uns Menschen überlegen. Manchmal bezeichnet er uns sogar als dumme Primaten. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er uns nicht mag. Er drückt Zuneigung auf seltsame Weise aus", verteidigte sie ihren Begleiter, „Und die Sache mit den Vertrauen. Der letzte Kerl den wir mitgenommen haben … nun, der hätte fast die Zeitlinie vernichtet. So was nimmt er einen ziemlich übel. Und ich hab auch … das ist nicht so wichtig. Sie müssen ihn nur ein wenig Zeit geben."

_Sie liebt ihn wirklich und weiß es nicht einmal. Aber ich ertrage __das __auch nicht. _ Er dachte über Roses Bemerkung zum Alter des Doctors nach. 900 Jahre. Das war eine lange Zeit. Jack wusste immer noch nicht zu welcher Spezies er gehörte. „Das mag alles sein, aber ich war jahrelang Zeitagent, ich weiß es besser als die Zeitlinie zu gefährden", entgegnete Jack, „Ich glaube er erträgt es einfach nicht, dass er nicht mehr der einzige ist, der eine Ahnung von Zeitreisen hat."

Rose zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich kann mit ihm reden….", bot sie zögerlich an.

„Bloß nicht", verbat Jack schnell, „dann denkt er nur noch wir hätten was und wirft mich bei nächsten Trip durch's All raus." Er lächelte um Rose zu zeigen, dass er scherzte, aber irgendwie war er sich nicht so sicher, ob der Doctor das nicht wirklich tun würde.

„Ich möchte bitte auch so einen Drink", meinte der Doctor und deutete auf Jacks Cocktail während er zwischen Jack und Rose Platz nahm. Jack dachte darüber nach, ob er ihn nicht einfach seinen eigenen anbieten sollte – das würde Geld sparen.

„Und amüsiert ihr euch?", wollte der Doctor wissen und grinste sie abwechselnd an.

_Toll. Er hat gute Laune. _Wenn er in guter Stimmung war, war der merkwürdige Zeitreisende noch unausstehlicher. „Von welchen Planeten kommen Sie eigentlich, Doctor?", wollte Jack wissen.

Der Doctor schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er mit einer Antwort beehren sollte oder nicht. Offensichtlich vertraute er Jack nicht einmal so weit ihm darüber die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Gallifrey", meinte er dann.

Jetzt war Jack überrascht. „Sie sind ein Timelord? Ich dachte, es gäbe keine mehr…." _Oder hätte sie überhaupt nie gegeben um genau zu sein._

„Er ist der letzte", erklärte Rose.

Normalerweise hätte Jack das traurig gefunden und versucht den Betreffenden zu trösten – aber diesmal nicht. Er war nach wie vor zu überrascht.

„Nun", meinte er dann langsam, „das erklärt zumindest die TARDIS."

Der Doctor sah ihn an als würde er ihm nicht einmal genug Intelligenz zutrauen um einen Glühbirne auszuwechseln, ganz zu schweigen von der geistigen Kapazität die TARDIS zu verstehen. „Was wissen Sie denn von Timelords, Captain?"

Jack nahm die Herausforderung kühl an. „Ich weiß, dass sie zwei Herzen haben", erwiderte er nur und wandte sich dann Rose zu, „Wussten Sie, dass ich als ich das letzte Mal auf diesen Planeten hier war fast hingerichtet worden wäre? Ist eine lange Geschichte und hat mit einem kulturellen Missverständnis zu tun….."

Er spürte den Blick des Doctors im Nacken, ignorierte ihn aber.

DW

„Jack, Jack, aufwachen! Der Doctor ist weg!"

Jack hatte gerade von dem schrecklichen Tag geträumt an dem er Grays Hand losgelassen hatte und war deswegen eigentlich ganz froh aus seinen (Alp-)träumen gerissen zu werden. Andrerseits war er nicht ganz wach und etwas verwirrt. Er blinzelte und sah in Roses aufgeregtes Gesicht. „Was ist los?", murmelte er verwirrt.

„Der Doctor ist weg!", wiederholte Rose ungeduldig und rüttelte ihn erneut als wäre sie der Ansicht, dass er immer noch schlafen würde.

Okay, so weit hatte er es langsam mitbekamen. Der Doctor war weg. Aber die TARDIS war noch hier, denn immerhin befanden er und Rose sich gerade in der TARDIS. Das bedeutete also… Nun, irgendetwas bedeutete es sicherlich.

„Er ist also weg", meinte Jack und richtete sich mühsam auf. Er musste auf seiner Hand gelegen sein, da sie ihm etwas wehtat. Er versuchte den Schlaf endgültig zu vertreiben, und fuhr dann fort: „Das muss nichts zu bedeuten haben. Und abgesehen davon ist er ein 900 Jahre alter Timelord mit einem tragbaren Wundergerät in Form eines Schraubenziehers (was immer dieses Ding auch ist). Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Rose blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Und was, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist?", fragte sie und schien auf irgendeine spezielle Reaktion zu warten.

„Dann können wir ihm auch nicht helfen", erwiderte Jack nur. Rose schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte wütend in Richtung Ausgang der TARDIS. „Rose!", rief Jack ihr hinterher, aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach und verließ die Zeitmaschine. Offensichtlich hatte sie vor den Doctor alleine zu suchen.

_Was soll's. Sie ist ein großes Mädchen. Ihr wird schon nichts passieren…._

Das konnte er sich ungefähr zehn Minuten lang einreden bis ihm Regel Nummer eins wieder einfiel. _Der Doctor wird mich beim nächsten Trip wirklich in den Weltraum katapultieren, wenn ihr was zustößt!_

Er seufzte und machte sich dann daran Rose zu folgen.

DW

_A/N: Ich sollte eigentlich lieber an meinen anderen Fanfictions arbeiten, aber da ich diese hier vor Ewigkeiten begonnen habe, dachte ich mir, ich veröffentliche endlich das, was ich bisher habe und hoffe darauf, dass ich Reviews bekomme, die mich zum weiterschreiben inspirieren._

_Die Grundidee ist unübersehbar die Zeit zwischen dem Zweiteiler in dem Captain Jack eingeführt wurde und „Boom Town" zu überbrücken, wo der Doctor, Rose und Jack ja bereits ein offenbar eng befreundetes Trio sind, während sie sich hier in dieser FF gerade erst kennengelernt haben und erst lernen müssen ein Team zu werden bzw. Jack muss sich in den Augen des Doctors noch beweisen._

_Mir ist übrigens in Bezug auf den Doctor nie klar, ob er jetzt mit den anderen Leuten per Sie oder per Du sein soll. Der Doctor schreit ja eigentlich nach der förmlichen Variante, aber wenn man bedenkt wie nahe sich der Doctor und Rose in der Serie stehen hat mich das „Sie" in der deutschen Variante eigentlich immer gestört. Auf jeden Fall ist Jack hier noch mit beiden per Sie, aber ich denke das wird sich noch ändern…._

_Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen._


	2. Teil 2

_Spoiler-Warnung: Ein kleiner indirekter Spoiler für die 5. Staffel von „Doctor Who" ist im folgenden Kapitel enthalten._

* * *

**Teil 2**

Zehn Minuten schienen auszureichen, um spurlos zu verschwinden. Nach zwei Stunde Suche und einigen sinnlosen Versuchen seine aufsteigende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen, musste Jack sich eingestehen, dass er Rose verloren hatte.

Wo auch immer sie war, er konnte ihr dorthin nicht folgen, und keiner wollte sie gesehen haben. Den Doctor hatte auch keiner gesehen. Es war als wären die beiden vom Boden verschluckt worden.

Das einzige, was Jack gefunden hatte, was Roses TARDIS-Schlüssel. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn verloren und in der Bar, in der sie gestern gewesen waren, war er abgegeben worden. Jack war durch ein wenig Flirten sehr schnell in den Besitz des Schlüssels gekommen und machte sich jetzt nur noch größere Sorgen um Rose als vorher. Freiwillig würde sie den Schlüssel niemals aus der Hand geben, und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn aus Unvorsichtigkeit verloren hatte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass ihr etwas angetan worden war, und dem Doctor auch.

Aber wie sollte er ihnen helfen, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wo sie waren? Vielleicht lebten sie ja überhaupt nicht mehr.

Schließlich als er kurz davor war die Suche aufzugeben und endgültig zu verzweifeln, fand er endlich einen Hinweis auf das Schicksal von Rose Tyler und dem Doctor, auch wenn dieser Hinweis alles andere als beruhigend war.

Er fand die Signatur :::: relativ frisch in den Boden gemeißelt vor. Leider erkannte er die Signatur sofort wieder. Es handelte sich um die Botschaft einer bekannten Gruppen Zeitterroristen mit denen Jack es zu tun gehabt hatte, als er selbst noch Zeitagent gewesen war.

Und er wusste, dass mit ihnen nicht zu spaßen war, und dass Rose und der Doctor in großer Gefahr waren. Und dass er sie retten musste.

Captain Jack beschloss also den Helden zu spielen. Er würde Rose und ihren Doctor retten – er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er würde es tun. Und zu allererst, musste er die TARDIS überreden ihm zu helfen (Was schwer werden würde, denn immerhin war es ihm bisher verboten gewesen auch nur irgendetwas darin anzufassen).

Roses Schlüssel half ihm dabei in die TARDIS zu gelangen. Soweit so gut.

„Hallo, altes Mädchen", murmelte Jack, „Rose und der Doctor sind verschwunden. Es liegt an uns beiden sie zu retten."

Die TARDIS zeigte auf diese Worte keine Reaktion. Jack wusste, dass sie eine eigene Intelligenz besaß, aber vermutlich war sie ihm gegenüber ähnlich misstrauisch eingestellt wie der Doctor. (Vielleicht nicht ganz zu Unrecht, immerhin war Jacks Vergangenheit kein unbeschriebenes Blatt). Allerdings brauchte Jack die Hilfe des Gefährts, wenn er den Doctor und Rose retten wollte, also musste er das Schiff irgendwie dazu bringen mit ihm zu kooperieren. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen?

Wenn er ein rein biologisches Wesen vor sich gehabt hätte, dann hätte ihm sein Charme vermutlich weiter geholfen, doch würde der auch bei einer künstlich-biologischen Mischintelligenz, die ein Schiff, das durch Raum und Zeit reisen konnte, betrieb weiterbringen? Vermutlich nicht. Aber ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden.

Er räusperte sich und setzte ein strahlendes Grinsen auf, bevor er verkündete: „Damit sind wir beide wohl zum ersten Mal alleine, meine Hübsche, nicht wahr? Vielleicht ist das die perfekte Chance dazu uns näher kennenzulernen, was meinst du?"

Es erfolgte keine Reaktion irgendeiner Art. Die TARDIS wartete offensichtlich ab, worauf er damit hinauswollte. _Wenn ich das nur selber wüsste. Dieses Stück Technologie stammt von Gallifrey und ist damit so gut wie allem, was ich jemals gesehen habe, überlegen. Und es ist intelligent genug, um sich gegen mich zu wenden, wenn es nicht mit meinen Taten einverstanden ist, denn ich bin kein Bewohner von Gallifrey und das weiß es ganz genau._

„Da ich trotz unserer bisherigen gemeinsamen Zeit noch kaum etwas über dich weiß, meine Liebe, werde ich den Versuch, dich besser kennenzulernen, damit beginnen dich etwas auseinanderzunehmen. Nur die zentrale Konsole hier, keine Sorge, und ich setzte sie auch nachher wieder zusammen, genauso wie sie zuvor war, versprochen. Aber ich muss wissen, wie du funktionierst, wenn wir beide gemeinsam losziehen möchten. Also sieh bitte davon ab, mich mit einem elektrischen Schlag ins Jenseits zu befördern, wenn ich jetzt mit meiner Arbeit beginne, ja? Haben wir einen Deal?", verkündete Jack und sah sich abwartend um. Wieder erfolgte überhaupt keine Reaktion. _Langsam aber sicher komme ich mir dabei ein wenig blöd vor._

Nun, auf jeden Fall würde es nichts bringen weiterhin auf eine Antwort zu warten, die offensichtlich nicht kommen würde. Also machte sich Jack daran die zentrale Konsole der TARDIS auseinander zu nehmen – und betete, dass er diese Tat überleben würde.

* * *

Wenig später war er noch am Leben und sogar ein bisschen schlauer als zuvor. Inzwischen hatte er sogar einige Ideen darüber entwickelt, wie die TARDIS eigentlich funktionierte.

„Das sollte funktionieren. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Weg finden, dich mit meinem Vortexmanipulator zu verbinden, dann können wir nach temporalen Signalen suchen, die denen der Zeitterroristen gleichen. Was uns danach hoffentlich zu dem Doctor und Rose führen wird", meinte Jack schließlich.

Diesmal hatte er das Gefühl sogar eine Antwort zu bekommen, wenn sie auch nur im Flackern des Lichts im Kontrollraum bestand. Ob das ein zustimmendes oder ein ablehnendes Flackern war, konnte er allerdings nicht sagen.

Die notwendigen Ersatzteile, die er brauchen würde, um seinen Vortexmanipulator mit der TARDIS zu verbinden, sollte er eigentlich hier auf Luunapera bekommen.

Also schnappte Jack sich den TARDIS-Schlüssel und machte sich auf zum Einkaufen.

Diese Gelegenheit konnte er auch gleich nutzen um herauszufinden, ob eine Lösegeldforderung eingetroffen war. Immerhin bestand immer noch die Chance, dass es nicht um die wirklichen Zeitterroristen handelte, mit denen Jack es in der Vergangenheit bereits zu tun gehabt hatte, sondern um Nachahmungstäter, die nur das Zeichen der anderen Gruppe benutzten, um so für maximale Panik und maximale Entlohnung in Wertgegenständen zu sorgen. Auch das war ihm in der Vergangenheit schon unter gekommen, allerdings deutete das spurlose Verschwinden seiner beiden Begleiter darauf hin, dass hier doch die echte Gruppe am Werk war.

Doch weder der Barkeeper aus der Bar noch die Betreiber der anderen Vergnügungsetablissements in der Umgebung nahe der Signatur (die übrigens immer noch da war) hatte eine Lösegeldforderung irgendeiner Art erhalten.

Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit auch gleich, um sich bei den Hotelbetreibern, die er befragte, auch nach verschollenen Gästen zu erkundigen. Doch niemand schien etwas darüber zu wissen. Die meisten schienen sehr verwundert über Jacks seltsame Fragen zu sein und auch die in den Boden gemeißelte Signatur schien niemanden sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Das war allerdings auch nicht erstaunlich, da die Zeitagentur stets ihr Bestes gegeben hatte, um zu verhindern, dass linear-realzeitliche Bürger von der Existenz der Zeitterroristen erfuhren.

Dass nur Rose und der Doctor verschwunden waren, bewies auch nicht, dass sie gezielt ausgewählt worden waren.

Der gewöhnliche Modus Operandi dieser Gruppe von Zeitterroristen bestand daraus, aus den verschiedensten Zeitperioden willkürlich Individuen zu entfernen. Es musste sich dabei nicht einmal um für die Geschichte wichtige Individuen handeln, (obwohl Jack und sein ehemaliger Partner damals bei der Zeitagentur einmal eine Gruppe Geiseln gerettet hatten, zu denen auch Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart und Winston Churchill gehörten, aber das war nichts, was sich mit ein wenig Amnesiepille nicht in Ordnung hatte bringen lassen; Churchill war übrigens erstaunlich gefasst gewesen, als er gerettet worden war, und hatte sich nach einem gewissen Doctor erkundigt. Erst nachdem er Rose kennengelernt hatte, hatte Jack begonnen zu verstehen, nach wem Churchill damals eigentlich gefragt hatte).

Soweit es Jack möglich war ein Urteil darüber zu fällen, wurden die Entführten tatsächlich nach dem Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt und entstammten stets sehr unterschiedlichen Zeitperioden. Den Zeitterroristen ging es immerhin auch nicht um Geld, nicht einmal um Anerkennung und Ruhm, es ging ihnen darum den Zeitstrom durcheinander zu wirbeln. Zu welchem Ziel wusste Jack nicht.

So ganz klar war ihm nie geworden, was sich die Zeitterroristen eigentlich von ihren Aktionen versprachen. Individuen aus dem Zeitstrom zu entfernen war etwas, das auf die Zeitlinie sehr große oder so gut wie gar keine Auswirkungen haben konnte. Um aber auf jeden Fall etwas zu erreichen, versetzten die Zeitterroristen ihre Opfer deswegen immer in einen anderen Zeitrahmen als jenen aus dem diese ursprünglich stammten, wo sie die Entführten nach einiger Zeit alleine zurückließen. Damit standen die Chancen, dass sich irgendetwas veränderte zumindest besser, als wenn sie ihre Opfer nur umgebracht hätten.

Nach dem Chaosprinzip, dem die Zeitterroristen offensichtlich anhingen, sorgten verschwundene Elemente für weit weniger Ärger als neu hinzugefügte. Hinzu kam, dass die Zeitterroristen ihre Opfer manchmal nach einigen Jahren zurück in ihre eigene Zeitperiode versetzten.

Die Betroffenen waren danach natürlich nicht mehr dieselben Menschen, die sie vor ihrem Trip durch die Zeit gewesen waren. Vor allem auch deswegen, weil die Zeitperioden, in denen sie zurückgelassen wurden, meistens nicht besonders freundlich waren (um es vorsichtig auszudrücken).

Deswegen war also klar, dass die Zeitagentur ihr möglichstes tat, um die Tätigkeiten dieser speziellen Gruppe von Zeitterroristen zu unterbinden. Es gab noch andere Zeitterroristen, doch diese Gruppe war es, an die man bei dem Wort „Zeitterroristen" dachte, diese Individuen waren das, was man am ehesten noch als Erzfeinde der Zeitagentur bezeichnen konnte.

Niemand wusste, woher diese Leute die Fähigkeit durch die Zeit zu reisen hatten. Jacks ehemaliger Partner hatte einmal spekuliert, ob es sich nicht in Wahrheit um ehemalige Zeitagenten handelte, die bei einem Einsatz den Verstand verloren hatten und seit dem versuchten die Zeitlinie nach ihren Wünschen zu Recht zu biegen.

Auf jeden Fall waren sie gefährlich, und Jack wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, in welcher grauenhaften Zeitperiode die Terroristen Rose und den Doctor abgesetzt hatten. Hoffentlich waren die beiden wenigstens zusammen, aber darauf wollte sich Jack lieber nicht verlassen.

Vielleicht schaffte er es ja die Zeitterroristen aufzuspüren, bevor sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekamen Rose und den Doctor auszusetzen. Ansonsten stand ihm eine möglicherweise endlose Suche bevor.

_Es sei denn, die TARDIS_ _erweist sich doch noch als kooperatives Wunderding, das auf nahezu magische Weise mit dem Doctor verbunden ist und durch alle Zeitebenen hinweg immer in der Lage ist, den Doctor aufzuspüren. Oder ich finde denjenigen, der die Opfer entführt hat, der sollte wissen, wo er sie hingeschickt hat._

Doch im Augenblick war das alles noch Zukunftsmusik. Zuerst musste Jack überhaupt irgendeine Spur von den Zeitterroristen finden.

Mit einigen Kabeln und einem altmodischen Computerkeyboard kehrte Jack zurück zur TARDIS. Das Licht flackerte verdächtig als er mit seinen Einkäufen den Kontrollraum betrat.

„Mir gefällt das genauso wenig wir dir", meinte Jack, „Ich weiß noch sehr gut, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich versucht habe, meinen Vortexmanipulator mit außerirdischer Technologie zu verbinden. Ich war danach recht lange im Krankenhaus. Seit dem tue ich das eigentlich nicht mehr. Aber es muss sein. Du möchtest den Doctor doch auch zurück, oder?"

Das Flackern hörte auf, was Jack als Zustimmung interpretierte.

„Okay, dann an die Arbeit", seufzte er. _Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust_, hörte er eine imaginäre Stimme, die sich verdächtig nach seinem ehemaligen Partner anhörte. Er tat sein Bestes um die Stimme zu ignorieren.

Natürlich wusste er, was er tat. Die Frage war nur, ob es klappen würde oder nicht.

* * *

Diesmal lief der Versuch zwei fremde Technologien zu verbinden bedeutend besser als bei seinem letzten Versuch. Es gab keine Explosion, nur ein paar elektrische Funken, und diesmal hatte Jack daran gedacht, den Manipulator von seinem Handgelenk zu nehmen, so dass ihm das mögliche Feedback (zu dem es gottlob sowieso nicht kam) nicht direkt erwischen konnte.

_Okay, soweit so gut._

Nachdem es bisher noch nicht zur Katastrophe gekommen war, begann Jack nun also damit nach der Signatur der Zeitterroristen zu scannen.

„Okay, ich glaube, ich hab was", verkündete er als er den ersten Treffer landete, „Wir sollten-"

Weiter kam er nicht, da die TARDIS in diesem Moment erzitterte, und er sah, wie sich der Hebel, der den zentralen Zeitvortex kontrollierte, wie von Geisterhand nach unten bewegte und dann ging der Trip durch die Zeit auch schon los.

„Warte! Was tust du da!", beschwerte sich Jack lautstark, doch natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Vermutlich steuerte sie die Koordinaten von seinem Vortexmanipulator an.

_Und da heißt es immer, __ich__ würde handeln, ohne vorher nachzudenken. Nichts gegen ein lebendes Zeitschiff!_

Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie lebendig an ihren Zielort ankommen würden (nun ja Jack lebendig und die TARDIS in einem Stück) und es stellte sich die Frage, was Jack tun sollte, wenn sie erst einmal dort waren.

_Und ich sollte mir lieber schnell etwas einfallen lassen._

* * *

_A/N: Nach langer Zeit ist hier also der zweite Teil. So richtig weiß ich noch nicht, in welche Richtung diese Geschichte noch gehen wird. Vielleicht wird es auch mehr in die neue Who-Geschichte gehen. Mal sehen._

_Reviews sind erwünscht (und wären ein guter Hinweis darauf, ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest)._


	3. Teil 3

**Teil 3**

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit des unkontrollierten durch-die-Gegend-geschleudert-werden verließ die TARDIS den Zeitvortex wieder und erreichte ihre Zielkoordinaten.

„Okay, hier wären wir also", meinte Jack, „Wo auch immer hier ist. Ich würde dir ja vorschlagen auf eine Bruchlandung mitten ins Hauptquartier der Zeitterroristen zu verzichten, aber ich befürchte dafür ist es etwas zu spät, oder?"

Das Licht flackerte zweimal kurz auf, aber das war auch schon alles. _Jetzt ist sie vermutlich auch noch beleidigt. _

Sich einfach so hier zu materialisieren war vermutlich keine gute Idee. Ob blaue Telefonzelle oder nicht, die Zeitterroristen waren paranoid genug ein Raumvehikel zu erkennen, egal als was es sich tarnte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht einmal wussten, ob das Signal, das Jacks Armband entdeckt hatte, überhaupt das richtige war.

Die Zeitterroristen besaßen vermutlich mehrere Stützpunkte in den verschiedensten Zeitperioden. Es war nicht gesagt, dass diejenigen, die dieses Signal gesendet hatten, dieselben waren, die den Doctor und Rose entführt hatten. Aber zumindest dürften sich die Chancen die beiden Vermissten zu finden durch sie erhöhen.

„Na gut, ich nehme nicht an, dass es hier Waffen an Bord gibt?", fragte Jack als nächstes, „Nein, hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

Der Doctor führte eine strenge „Keine Waffen"-Politik, sein blöder Schraubenzieher war alles, was er einsetzte, um sich zu verteidigen. Dass ihn das bisher noch nicht den Kopf gekostet hatte, war ein Wunder, sonic oder nicht – ein Schraubenzieher war kein Ersatz für eine gute alte Pistole. Zum Glück war Jack immer noch in Besitz seiner Laserpistole. Er hatte ja fast damit gerechnet, dass der Doctor ihn dazu zwingen würde, sie abzugeben, aber zumindest persönlichen Besitz schien der Time-Lord zu respektieren (wenn auch sonst nicht viel).

Nun gut, er hatte einen ehemalige Zeitagenten und erfahrenen Betrüger, eine Laserpistole und eine nicht-kooperierende TARDIS. Das war besser als gar nichts. Damit sollte sich etwas anfangen lassen.

Auf jeden Fall blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als nachzusehen, wo sie gelandet waren und was dort los war. So schlimm konnte es eigentlich gar nicht werden, oder? Egal, was ihn dort draußen erwartete, er würde damit klar kommen.

In dieser Annahme verließ Jack also das Transportmittel des Doctors, um sich den Zeitterroristen zu stellen.

Die TARDIS war mitten in einem Schlammloch gelandet. Jacks Stiefel bedankten sich nicht gerade für diese Tatsache. _Ob sie das absichtlich getan hat? Ach was, jetzt werde __ich__ schon paranoid. Das war reiner Zufall. Immerhin hat sie sich selbst gesteuert, da sollte es eigentlich nicht verwundern, wenn nicht alles glattgeht._

Nachdem der ehemalige Zeitagent das Schlammloch hinter sich gelassen, seine Stiefel ausgezogen und ausgeleert hatte, machte er sich auf in die Richtung des größten (und augenscheinlich einzigen) Gebäudes, das ihm ins Auge sprang. Es handelte sich um ein großes oranges unförmiges Ding, das einsam und verlassen mitten in der Sumpflandschaft stand und entfernt an eine Flugzeugsfabrikationshalle von der Erde des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts erinnerte. Wenn sich die Zeitterroristen irgendwo versteckten, dann mit Sicherheit an solch einem Ort mitten im Nichts, wo niemand jemand Lebendigen vermuten würde.

Damit sah es so aus, als wäre er doch am richtigen Ort gelandet.

_Okay, dann mal los_, dachte Jack, als er die unmittelbare Nähe des Gebäudes erreichte.

Direkt vor dem Gebäude stand ein einzelner Wachmann, der einen ziemlich gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte, und Jack nicht zu bemerken schien. Offenbar nahm er seine Aufgabe die Halle zu bewachen nicht sehr ernst. _Andererseits denke ich nicht, dass hier besonders oft jemand vorbei kommt. So gesehen hat er wahrscheinlich keinen Grund besonders aufmerksam Wache zu halten._

Allerdings sagte alleine die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt Wache hielt Jack bereits einiges, was gut zu wissen war: Offensichtlich befand sich in der Halle etwas, das wert war bewacht zu werden, was wiederum bedeutete, dass Jack hier auf diesem Planeten vermutlich doch etwas finden würde, das ihn zumindest weiterhelfen sollte. Möglicherweise keine Gefangenen, aber zumindest wohl doch mehr als einen einzelnen Kerl mit einer Menge veralteten Equipment (es lag ja immerhin auch im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er einen solchen Stützpunkt aufgespürt hatte).

Auf jeden Fall beschloss Jack aus der Existenz dieses Wachmannes einen Vorteil zu ziehen. Der Mann starrte unaufmerksam ins Leere, und Jack hielt noch einen Moment inne, um mit seinem Armband schnell festzustellen, ob es rund um die Halle herum auch wirklich keine Alarmtechnologie gab, die losgehen würde, sobald er sich ihr annäherte. Er konnte nichts registrieren, was die Existenz eines solchen Systems nicht vollkommen ausschloss, aber zumindest unwahrscheinlich genug machte, um es zu wagen sich dem gelangweilten unaufmerksamen Kerl anzunähern.

Er schlich sich seitlich an den Wachmann heran, immer bereit schnell auszuweichen oder zu schießen. Immerhin hatte der Kerl ein ziemlich großes Gewehr in seinen Händen, und wenn Jack einen Schuss von diesem abbekam, wäre er danach vermutlich entweder sehr tot oder würde sich wünschen genau das zu sein.

Als sich der Wachmann zu ihm umdrehte und seine Waffe hob, hielt Jack ihm bereits seine Laserwaffe unter die Nase. „Keine Bewegung", warnte er den anderen Mann, „Mach keine Dummheiten und leg langsam dein Gewehr ab."

Der Mann reagierte im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht und riss seine Waffe dann plötzlich herum, um sie Jack ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch der ehemalige Zeitagent hatte mit einer Aktion dieser Art gerechnet und duckte sich unter dem Schlag weg, trat seinerseits nach dem rechten Knie des Anderen und hielt ihm seine eigene Waffe wenige Sekunden später an die Schläfe.

„Zweite und letzte Chance: Fallen lassen", knurrte er. Normalerweise hätte er einen kurzen Kampf mit einem unterlegenen Gegner genossen, doch heute war er nicht in Stimmung für solche Ablenkungen. Er war auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden (Okay, nach einer Freundin und deren Begleiter/Chef, was auch immer) und hatte es mit Zeitterroristen zu tun.

Der Überwältigte gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und warf seine Waffe dann aber auf den Boden.

„Braver Junge", lobte ihn Jack und hob das Gewehr mit einer Hand auf, während er mit der anderen seine Pistole weiterhin auf den Wachmann gerichtet hielt. Das Gewehr war etwas schwerer als erwartet und weniger nützlich, als er sich erhofft hatte, wie ihm die Miene seines Besitzers verriet. „DNS gesichert, wie? Dann ist es nicht zu gebrauchen", stellte Jack fest und warf die Waffe achtlos weg. Auf diese Weise war sie zumindest keinem von ihnen von Nutzen.

„Du wirst mich in dieses Gebäude bringen", erklärte Jack seinem Gefangenen, „Wenn du es nicht tust, dann schieß ich dich auf der Stelle nieder und gehe alleine rein."

Er wusste, dass der Doctor so ein Vorgehen mit Sicherheit nicht gutheißen würde, doch dieser war nicht hier um sich zu beschweren, und wenn Jack ihn erst gerettet hätte, würde er ihm dafür hoffentlich zumindest ein bisschen dankbar sein, egal wie Jack dieses Ziel nun erreicht hatte. _Wem mach ich was vor? Wenn ich den Kerl erschieße, werde ich das ewig zu hören kriegen. _Zumindest ein bisschen weh tun, konnte er ihm aber auf jeden Fall.

Der Wachmann wusste offensichtlich nichts von dem Doctor und dessen Anti-Gewalt-Politik und nahm die Drohung so ernst, wie sie eigentlich gemeint war. Seine Miene sah inzwischen äußerst besorgt aus und er nickte.

„Guter Junge." Jack packte seinen Gefangenen und drehte diesen in Richtung Halleneingang. „Du gehst vor. Und keine Tricks, sonst könnte ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen ein paar Löcher in deinen hübschen Körper zu brennen, und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Jack gab dem Mann einen auffordernden Stoß, hoffte, dass der wirklich nichts Dummes versuchen würde, und folgte ihm dann in das Innere der Halle hinein.

In dem Gebäude befanden sich eine Gruppe Männer, sowie viele technische Geräte in allen möglichen Größen und ein tigerähnliches Wesen, das gerade an einem Knochen nagte.

Die Männer waren zu fünft, bewaffnet, hielten ihre Waffen aber nicht in den Händen. Das Tigerwesen hob zwar den Kopf und warf Jack und seiner Geisel einen kurzen Blick zu, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Knochen in seinen Pranken und ignorierte die Situation vollkommen.

Das war Jack nur Recht. Er deutete mit seiner Waffe auf den Kopf seines Gefangenen und verkündete dann laut: „Ich würde euch raten keine Dummheiten zu machen, wenn euch sein Leben hier lieb ist."

Die verblüfften Gesichtsausdrücke der Zeitterroristen hätten ihm unter anderen Umständen Freude bereitet, doch im Augenblick sagten sie ihm nur, dass er vermutlich die falsche Gruppe aufgespürt hatte. Von entführten Zeitreisenden gab es auf jeden Fall auf den ersten Blick keine Spur.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", fragte einer der Zeitterroristen schließlich nachdem er offenbar seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Wer ich bin, ist nicht wichtig. Sagen wir einfach, ich war einmal Mitglied der Zeitagentur und weiß deswegen genau mit wem ich es in euren Fall zu tun habe", erwiderte Jack, „Und was ich möchte, ist ganz einfach: Mir sind ein paar meiner Freunde abhanden gekommen, und das einzige, was mir hinterlassen wurde, war das Zeichen von eurer … Organisation. Ich will sie zurück. So schnell wie möglich."

Die Zeitterroristen tauschten ein paar Blicke aus.

Dann meinte derjenige, der schon zuvor gesprochen hatte: „Wie Sie vermutlich wissen, ist unsere … Organisation sehr weitläufig. Wir operieren auf verschiedenen Zeitebenen mit unterschiedlichen Mitarbeitern auf unterschiedliche Weisen und mit unterschiedlicher konkreter Zielsetzung. Und wir stehen nicht alle miteinander in Kontakt. Ich kann Ihnen versicher, dass wir hier Ihre Freunde nicht entführt haben."

Nun, das war die Antwort gewesen, die er erwartet hatte. Und auch die, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte. Zeitterroristen neigten zu blumigen Reden, aber geizten mit brauchbaren Informationen.

„Hören Sie, ich werde langsam ungeduldig, und ich neige zu nervösen Zuckungen, also….", meinte Jack und deutete mit dem Kopf auf seine Geisel.

Der Sprecher der Gruppe hob beschwichtigend den Arm. „Tun Sie ihm nichts", bat er, „Er hat Ihnen nichts getan, und ihn zu töten, wird Ihre Freunde auch nicht zurückbringen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber vielleicht fühle ich mich danach besser", gab Jack zurück, „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht ernsthaft einreden, dass ihr ein derartig unorganisierter Haufen seid, dass ihr nicht einmal wisst, was eure unterschiedlichen Zellen so treiben, und keine Möglichkeit habt miteinander in Kontakt zu treten, oder? Ich finde das sehr unglaubwürdig."

„Möglicherweise….", begann der Zeitterrorist, „Möglicherweise gibt es einen Weg Ihnen zu helfen Ihre Freunde zu finden, aber wenn Sie unsere Hilfe wollen, dann müssen Sie unseren Freund freilassen."

Jack verdrehte die Augen. Hielten die ihn wirklich für dumm genug seinen einzigen Trumpf aufzugeben? „Klar. Ich tue das, und ihr setzt mich in der nächstbesten Zeitperiode, die euch einfällt, aus", spottete er, „Nein, danke."

Plötzlich hob das Tigerwesen seinen Kopf und starrte in Jacks Richtung. Und im nächsten Moment erklang eine weibliche Stimme hinter dem ehemaligen Zeitagenten: „Was ist denn hier los?"

Soviel zu Jacks Trumpf.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
